Bad Egg
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: Dia’s egg didn’t fly away after the X appeared on it. Instead it hatched, and Dia is corrupting Amu. Can the guardians help her return to her true self, or will she be too much for them?
1. The plot is hatched

**Dia's egg didn't fly away after the X appeared on it. Instead it hatched, and Dia is corrupting Amu. Can the guardians help her return to her true self, or will she be too much for them?**

* * *

_I can't believe it._ Amu thought to her self as she left the school. _I just can't believe the nerve of those boys!_

_-Flashback-Classroom-5 minutes_

"_So how are the rankings for the cutest girl in school?" A boy asked his accomplices. You see this boy and friends gathered in the classroom after school in secret every week for the past few years, for one purpose and one purpose only._

_To see who was the cutest girl in school._

"_Is it really any contest?_ _Mashiro-san is definetly the cutest!" One of the boys answered._

"_What about Hinamori-san?" One asked._

"_Nah. When she first transferred here, she seemed 'cool and spicy,' but now she's been acting like a normal girl." Another boy answered._

"_Yeah, she really has been out of character lately, hasn't she?" The first boy asked._

"_Exactly! Nothing is cute about someone acting out of character!" one of the boys replied._

_-End Flashback-_

_I was totally acting in character…Wasn't I? Everything would be going great if it wasn't for that spoiled Mashiro__._

"Isn't spring supposed to be a time for new beginnings?" Amu whispered.

"Amu-chan…" Su mumbled, her voice coated in worry.

"Don't let those guys get to you!" Ran cheered.

"How can I not? How am I supposed to know who I really am? What is my real character?!" Amu cried out her voice rising with each sentence.

"The egg!" Miki cried out as she saw Amu's most recent egg, the diamond egg, floated into the air.

Amu and her Charas looked on in awe as the saw an X slowly form on the egg.

"An X egg!" Ran cried out.

"Come on, Amu! We have to get it!" Miki told her.

"What's the point? The Joker's job is to capture the X eggs, but one of my own eggs has an X. I'm a failure as the Joker." Amu replied with a sigh.

"If you fail as the heroine, then change into a villainess." A voice said. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Who said that? Who's there? Come out!" Amu called out nervously.

"I am your true self. You may call me, Dia" the voice said as the egg, branded with an X, hatched.

What came out of the egg was not what, the girls were expecting. Normally when an X egg hatches, the X character is pure black, with a giant red X on their forehead, there appearance and ability's differ depending on what the human counter part specialized in.

Dia was a girl with long blonde hair that went well past her feet. She wore a plain black dress. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. In her hair was a black diamond shape hair clip with a white X on it.

"Yo-You're my true self?" Amu nervously asked.

"I am one of your true selves just as Ran, Miki and Su are." Dia replied.

"I don't understand." Amu replied.

"Chara are a person's true self, born from the wishes and dreams they made when they were children. They can change as the person they belong to changes or they become X Charas, but some were meant to be that way from the start." Dia explained.

"I'm still confused. What do you mean?" Amu replied.

"Have you not noticed that I'm different from all the other X Chara you have seen before?"

_She's right. Every X chara I've seen until know. Normally they're just mindless beings that lash out at anything they see._

As Amu was thinking, the eggshells of Ran, Miki, and Su appeared. They slowly began to close around their respective Chara.

"Tell me, are you happy with the way things are? Are you happy with Ran, Miki, and Su? Are you happy with the way you're treated? Are you happy with the current Guardians?" Dia asked.

_Am I-I really happy? Do I like the way people treat me?_

"No, I'm not happy!" Amu replied. As she said this, the eggs of her Chara shut tight.

"Tell me, why are you not happy?" Dia asked.

"Because no one likes me for my true character." Amu replied.

"But didn't you just say that you didn't know what you true character was? Maybe your true character was the 'cool and spicy' girl everyone loved?" Dia retorted

_Could that really be the true me? No, that's just my outer character, isn't it? Now that I think about it, I've hated how a reacted when I was out of it. Have I been playing the part so long, that it has become the real me?_

An X appeared on each of her Charas' egg.

"But the Guardians are my friends, they know the real me!" Amu cried out.

"Really? From what I understand the only reason they asked you to join was because you had three Chara. And Tadase only likes you for Amulet Heart. Let's not forget that Mashiro is the new queen. You two don't strike me as best friends. The two guardians who you thought were your friends abandoned you!" Dia responded.

"Th-That's not true, is it?" Amu asked.

"The King and the others have been manipulating you away from your true self from the start. Did you forget his Chara, his true self? How he pines for world domination? He was born from the kings wishes. That's means that the real reason the King wants the embryo is for his own gain!" Dia told her.

_I-It makes sense. If Keseki really is Tadase's true self then what will he do with then embryo? I can't let that happen! I have to do everything in my power to get the embryo first and prevent it from falling into the King's hands!_

With that last thought, her Chara hatched from there X eggs. They looked pretty much the same except their clothes were darker shades, and each of their symbols was black with a white X on it.

"That was different." Miki said

"Miki, you have an X!" Su called out in panic.

"So, do you Su!" Ran cried out

"You, too, Ran!" Miki replied.

The three Chara began flying around in panic.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Quiet!" at Amu's outburst the girls shut up. "Miki, do you think that you can you and the others to look like they did before?"

"Yeah, I think so" Miki replied.

"Good. I don't want you girls telling anyone about this, alright? You can't mention the Xs or Dia to anyone." Amu told them.

"Alright." They replied in unison.

"Here I go. Drew. Draw. Drawn." Miki said with a wave of her paint brush, recoloring the girls so they look as they did before.

"So, now what?" Ran asked.

"Now, we go home and get some rest. We'll figure this out later." Amu told them. With that they leave but they failed to notice a pair of prying eyes.

"I know I'm supposed to be running away, but I have to report this to Utau." Eru said before flying off in the direction she came from.

* * *

**AN: This is just an idea that's been in my head for the pas few days. I've looked through some of the Shugo Chara fics, and to my displeasure most of them were just fics that were just there to hook Amu up with someone. I don't have a favorite pairing (yet) So don't expect Amu to instantly hook up with someone.**

**AN-V2: I fixed the the misspellings of Dia. I can't believe I spelt one of the main characters name wrong**


	2. Royal Introductions

"So what are we going to do?" Amu asked. She and her Chara had arrived home and went straight to her room. She didn't even talk to her parents, or pay attention to what they were doing for that matter.

"We need to find away to keep the Guardians from finding the Embryo, without giving ourselves away" Dia informed them.

"I think I have an idea" Miki told them.

"Well, what is it? Come on and tell us. Tell us!" Ran cheered impatiently.

"We could try to cultivate X Chara." Miki explained.

"But won't that be counter productive? Amu is in charge of cleansing the X eggs and X Chara." Su replied.

"We'll have to see what the new members can do before planning are next move." Dia told them. "So we wait until tomorrow. Then will see if Miki's idea will work."

"So for now, we sleep on it. Dia, remember to stay hidden. I know your not coming with us to school, but Ami can still see you. We don't need her telling the other guardians about you." Amu said.

"Understood." Dia replied.

**-Meanwhile-**

"WHAT!" Utau screamed and spat out the tea she was drinking.

"It's true. Amu –san has another guardian Chara!" Eru exclaimed.

"That- that- that bitch! Three Chara weren't good enough for her. Why does she get so many Chara?!" Utau began ranting when her manager and her manager's little brother walked in.

"What's going on?" Yukari, her manager asked.

"That blasted Amu got herself another Chara!" Utah snapped.

"A fourth Chara?!" Yukari, exclaimed in surprise. "Kairi, is this true?"

"I wouldn't know. Amu failed to be present at today's meeting, but I'll see what I can find out tomorrow" The boy replied.

**-The next day-**

With a sigh, Amu headed to school at a casual pace. She was trying to focus so she could stay in character. That was not as easy as it sounded. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to pull it off.

_Calm down. Just remember, 'old habits die hard'_

She marched on, back in her old persona of 'cool and spicy'

When she arrived at school she was quickly inquired by Tadase.

"Where were you yesterday? You missed the announcement of the new Guardians." The King said.

"I was busy" she said without stopping or passing a glance.

Some of the students saw this. They weren't close enough to here what was said. All they saw was the King trying to talk to Hinamori, but was flat out ignored. They students told there friends. And their friends told their friends, and so on and so forth, until the whole school new about the incident before first period. Of course this insignificant act became skewed by wild rumors and other such nonsense until…

"Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san!"

"Is it true that the king proposed to you?"

"And you rejected him?"

"Even though when you confessed your feels to him he rejected you?"

Amu just gave a small grunt that was neither a yes nor a no.

"Cool and Spicy" the girls all said in unison.

_This is easier than I thought. But why am I acting like this out right? Tadas- No, Hotori-san will be able to see something's wrong, won't he?_

Before her internal musings could continue, Mashiro Rima entered the room. Instantly she was flocked by almost every boy in the class. The key word being, 'almost'. Rima took notice that two or three boys were staring at Hinamori. A frown appeared upon her lips.

"Hinamori is upset!"

"We must do something to please her!"

Before any more action could be taken, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down and take your seats." He said as he walked over to his desk, only to trip and land on his face. Everyone was laughing at the teacher's fate. Everyone, but Amu and Rima. It was then that Amu noticed a little clown hovering above Rima's head, and was laughing its ass off.

_The mighty queen wishes to be the fool? This should more interesting then we first thought._

**-After school- Royal Garden-**

"I'd like to introduce you to the two newest members of the Guardians" Tadasi said.

"Mashiro Rima. 5th year. Queen's Chair. Chara: Kusu Kusu." Rima explained.

"Sanjo Kairi. 4th year. Jack's Chair. Chara: Musashi." Kairi explained.

"Hinamori Amu. 5th year. Joker. Chara: Ran. Miki. Su." Amu explained.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, Let us explain the purpose of the Guardians." Tadasi began.

"No need. I managed to get a hold of the record files of the Guardians dated back to their founding." Kairi explained as he placed the stack of files on the table.

"Well that takes care of that." Tadasi said sheepishly

"I want tea." Rima said emotionlessly

"Coming right up" Yaya said as she left go get tea for the 'queen.'

"I've noticed a lack of efficiency concerning the capture of X eggs. I suggest from now on we due patrols in pairs." Kairi explained.

"Fine." Rima said.

"Whatever." Amu replied.

"So it settled. Rima and Amu will go out on patrols." Tadasi said. As he said this, both Rima and Amu got up and left.

"Amu-san has been acting different lately." Yaya commented.

"I believe it has to do with the fact that the 5th year class is at war with itself." Kairi replied.

"War!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yes. It seems the class has split between the faction that worships Rima, and the faction that admires Amu. Amu maybe acting out of character, but to the class, this is her true character. If she doesn't keep it up when Rima, who doesn't know her true character, is around, she'll be viewed as weak." Kairi explained.

"It must be hard on her"

"Indeed."

_-Six Minutes Later-_

"Come on hurry up." Amu called over her shoulder to the panting Rima.

"Slow down. I'm not good at running. Carry me!" Rima replied.

"Why don't you get one of you servants to carry you?" Amu retorted.

At this Rima paused and took out here phone. She immediately started texting.

"I wasn't serious. Why don't you go on patrol with Yaya? She'd probably carry you." Amu said in response.

"Useless. Useless." A voice echoed from above, before Rima could reply. Both girls looked.

"An X egg!" Amu whispered. Before she could do anything else, there was a flash of light. When the light died down, Rima stood wearing a clown costume.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop" She said, before pulling juggling pins out of thin air. "Juggling Party!" she cried out as she threw the pins. The X egg tried to get away, but the pins homed in on it. Eventually they hit home, causing the egg to shatter. After which, Rima effortlessly caught all six pins.

"You didn't do anything." Rima pointed out as she dropped her transformation.

"I didn't have to. You did my job for me." Amu replied, before walking away leaving a slightly wide-eyed Rima, and a giggling Kusu Kusu in her wake.

"Are you alright, Miki?" Amu asked after noticing how tried Miki looked.

"I'm just tired from holding the change for so long." Miki replied.

"You can drop it when we get home so hang in there." Amu said before hurrying home.

**AN: I didn't realize until after I reread this, that I hardly gave Ran any lines. Isn't she supposed to be the most talkative of the Chara?**

**Sorry if the wide-eyed bit makes Rima seem out of character. She just realized someone beat her out her own game, without even doiing anything.**

**About updates. I'm going to alternate(or at least try to) between updating this story and my other story 'Insert of Symphonia. So don't expect updates to come as fast.(even though I already started using this system) Another thing that will be delay updates is that I start school tomorrow.**

**I would also like to the the readers of this story. It hasn't even been on the site for a week and it already has favs and alerts as IoS, which has been on for a couple of months**


	3. Running Relationship

"What did you find out

"What did you find out?" Dia asked, after Amu returned to her room, once again ignoring her family. Meanwhile Miki dropped the change.

"It seems that the new Queen can Character Transform" Amu told her, as Miki pulled out a sketch of Clown Drop.

"She doesn't seem to have any problems with simply breaking X eggs." Su added.

"How does she attack?" Dia asked.

"Heat seeking juggling pins." Amu replied.

"They seem to work against X eggs, but I think an X Chara could easily break them." Miki commented.

"So if we go with Miki's original idea she won't be a problem." Ran cheered.

"We might even be able to use her to our advantage." Dia commented.

"Really? How?" Amu asked.

"With her around, the group won't be as opposed to splitting up." Dia explained.

"If the Guardians split up, it would make it easier to capture an X egg without the others knowing." Amu realized.

"And if things start getting out of hand, we could quit the Guardians. Since Amu isn't as valuable to them since she's no longer the only one who can Character Transform." Miki added.

"So, tomorrow we start collecting X eggs?" Su asked.

"Correct, but only a few. We don't have a place to keep a lot of them." Amu replied.

"Good night." Miki said as she went into her egg.

"I think we should do something to keep the Queen from getting a big head." Amu suggested.

"Do you have any ideas?" Dia asked.

"Yeah, listen to this." Amu began to explain

_**-The Next day- Homeroom-**_

Amu was sitting at her desk, staring out the window. It took almost all of her will power to not let out a giggle at her plan. Everything was set and now all she had to do was wait for the Queen to make her appearance.

Right on cue, the Queen entered with her flock of followers. As usual she didn't show any expression on her face. She approached her desk at casual pace. One of her fans pulled her chair out for her.

"Now, Su!" Amu whispered.

"Chips. Syrup. Whipped Cream"

A squishy sound was heard as Rima sat down. She stood up immediately and looked at her chair.

Someone put a _PIE_ in her chair.

She looked behind her and noticed that the back of her skirt was covered with the fore mentioned dessert. Some of it even seeped through to her panties! Kusu Kusu was laughing so hard that she wasn't even able to breathe. You really couldn't blame her for when her eye began to twitch violently.

"Don't worry, Mashiro. I'm sure some of the guys wouldn't mind licking it off of you." Amu commented with a grin. _I've been spending too much time around Ikuto!_

Once everyone's mind processed the image, Rima's face became bright red. Out of anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. And several of the boys immediately passed out.

_**-After School- Royal Garden-**_

"That was really uncalled-for, Hinamori-san." Tadase said.

"What was uncalled for?" Yaya asked. All this talk about 'the incident' was making Rima's face turn red again.

"Why's the new Queen so red?" a person asked. The Guardians looked to where the voice came from. The newer Guardians had a slightly confused look on their faces. The Older Guardians had looks of joy.

"Kukai" Amu whispered. _Dia was wrong! He didn't abandon me. He came back._

"Yo, it's been awhile." Kukai said as he approached.

"Souma-kun" Tadase said as he got up to greet the former Jack.

"Kukai! Why are you here? Were you kicked out of middle school already?" Yaya asked as she began clinging to Kukai's arm.

"Silly, I was just passing by. The middle school's right next door, so it's not like I have to take a long walk to see you guys" Kukai replied.

_So he didn't come to see me. He just came because we were close by. If the middle school was farther away, he wouldn't have even bothered to come see us. Dia was right! He doesn't care!_

"Who is this person?" Rima asked.

"He is the former Jack's chair. I believe his name is Souma Kukai" Kairi replied.

"Daichi-kun!" Ran squealed as she glomped on to the sport loving Chara. "I missed you." Pepe started glaring at Ran.

"Woah calm down. I didn't realize you'd miss me that much!" Daichi replied as he tried to pry himself from Ran, to little effect.

"Please don't leave me again! Don't you realize you're the only man I've ever cheered for?" Ran said as she clung on tighter. Miki took out her sketch pad and began drawing the scene in front of her.

"Why is it that you're all acting out of character?!" Pepe yelled, obviously upset with the scene before her.

"What do you mean?" Musashi, the green haired samurai Chara of Kairi, asked.

"She has never been this clingy! Amu has never been in her 'Cool and Spicy' character for the whole day! And Su hasn't said 'desu' once in the past two days!" Pepe ranted.

Of course this discussion was taking place on the side opposite of the Guardians. If it wasn't, the other Guardians would have probably thought Pepe to be right. But sadly, it wasn't.

"It's time for the patrols." Kairi said after glancing at his watch.

"I think I'll go with Yaya today." Rima commented.

_No way! She thought I was serious yesterday?_

"Then I'll just go with Hinamori." Kukai said.

"Ran, Miki, Su, we're leaving!" Amu called to her Chara.

"Alright now its time for…" Kukai began

There was a popping noise and Amu's hair clip changed to a heart shape.

"High Speed Dash!" Amu and Kukai called out in unison.

_**-One HSD Later- The Park-**_

"Doesn't moving you body just take the pressure off?" Kukai asked.

"I guess" was Amu's mumbled replied.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Amu replied

"This is nice." Daichi said as he lay in the grass in another part of the park. Ran laid down next to him and began to cuddle. Once more, Miki was drawing the scene in front of her.

"Pepe did have a point." Daichi commented.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"Well you never been this affectionate before." Daichi pointed out.

"You were the only guy I cheered for!" Ran exclaimed.

"You cheered for a lot of other people." Daichi retorted.

"But you were the only _guy_ she cheered for." Miki explained.

"D-Do you not like me?" Ran asked, a tear streaming down her face.

"I-I-It's not that. I-Its just that I've been seeing someone else." Daichi replied, obviously nervous because of the crying girl. How did Kiseki make rejecting a girl look so easy?

"So you've been stringing her along?!" Miki accused.

"That's not very nice." Su commented.

"N-N-N-N-N-No! Its not like that" Daichi tried to explain.

"Jerk!" Ran said before punching him in the face, effectively knocking him out. Tears streaking down her face all the while.

"Are you going to be ok, Ran?" Su asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." Ran replied as her tears started to calm down.

"Let's head back to Amu" Su suggested.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up in a bit." Miki told them.

**_-3 Minutes Later-_**

"What were you doing, Miki?" Su asked as Miki floated over to them.

"N-Nothing" Miki replied with a slight blush.

"Where's Daichi?" Kukai asked as he returned with two ice cream cones.

"Um, about that…" Miki trailed off

"You see we kinda-" Ran began, but stopped when see felt a familiar feeling.

"X-eggs!" Ran, Miki and Su cried out in unison.

* * *

**AN: So how many people are disappointed that Utah and Amu didn't get to have there big fight this chapter?**

**Sorry this took so long, I kind of forgot how Kukai came back so I had to rewatch that ep. I'm sorry if this came out kind of filler-ish. Ran and Daichi's relationship, and the relationships of other chara, will actually play a part in the plot further down the road. That doesn't mean that Ran and Daichi will hook up.**

**As for Pepe being the one to spot the changes. Pepe seems to be the most level head Chara, next to Musashi and Miki, of course. Musashi wouldn't be able to tell because he doesn't know Amu's Chara that well, and I doubt Miki would point out evedence that would doom her 'sisters'**

**About the pie. I'm sorry but I've wanted that to happen since the first time I saw Rima. That and the fact that I have to put at least one joke/semi-funny moment into my fics.**

**I'm kind of surprized no one noticed Su not saying Desu, that is unless you thought I was being lazy and just not typing that. You wouldn't think that, would you?**

**Can anyone guess what Miki didd after Ran and Su left?**


	4. Charming

"X eggs!" The Chara trio called out in unison.

"What?" Amu said as she turned to the direction the Charas where suddenly facing.

Amu was shocked at what she saw. There was indeed a horde of X eggs floating there, but that's not what shocked her. What shocked her was the person standing in the center of the eggs.

"Utau?" Amu asked, confused_. I know she works for Easter, but what's with the confrontation? They never outright attack us._

"Utau? The famous singer, Utau?" Kukai asked.

_I forgot the Guardians didn't know she works for Easter._

"What is she doing here?" Ran asked.

"Hinamori, you're going to pay!" Utau declared.

"Pay? Pay for what?" Amu asked confused.

"For trying to steal the man I love!" Utau answered. Ran, Miki and Su sent glares at Kukai, all three of them thinking the same thought.

"What?" Kukai asked as he noticed the glares he was receiving.

"Enough talk!" Utau said, before there was a flash of light. When the flash died down, Utau stood there. She was now wearing a short red dress, with batwings coming out of her back. A pair of batwings was also covering the top of her chest, along with a bat wing chocker. "Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

"Go get the others." Amu whispered to Kukai. _Darn it! This is really complicating things_.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, now go!" Amu replied. The boy took off, gave a worried glance over his shoulder, and then headed for the Royal Garden.

"Looks like your friend abandoned you! A smart choice." Utau taunted.

"Ran, Su, do you think you guys can handle the eggs?" Amu asked.

"I-I think so." Ran replied. Why would she ask that? Did she really think that they could hold off all those eggs by themselves?

"Good. Miki, let's go!" Amu said before there was another flash of light. When the light died down a new figure stood there that no one there could recognize. She looked like Amulet Spade, but all her clothes were black and her air was blue. "Character Transformation: Dark Spade!"

Amu blinked. _I thought her being an X Chara might cancel the transformation, but I never thought it would give it an overhaul._

"Do you think that new Transformation will save you?" Utau taunted. She charged forward, pitchfork in hand, and gave a thrust at Amu. The pitchfork was intercepted by a giant paintbrush.

"What is your problem?" Amu asked before jumping back to avoid a second thrust from the currently demonic girl.

"My problem is you stealing my man!" Utau called out. She moved her hand, signaling the X eggs to attack.

"Chips. Syrup. Whipped cream." Su called out before a tidal wave of batter, not unlike the one she made the day she hatched, formed and intercepted the eggs. The X eggs struggle futilely to get out of the sticky substance.

"Alright! Way to go Su!" Ran cheered.

"This isn't over yet!" Utau snapped before charging again at Amu.

"Canvas Curse!" Amu called out as she swung her paintbrush. A glob of paint shot out and crashed into ground with a splat. A gelatinous blob son rose from the splattered paint.

_What is that thing?_

_/It looks like this form brings paintings to life/_

_So my power is based on my artistic skills?_

_/It seems like it/_

"Don't think that thing will save you!" Utau yelled before thrusting her pitchfork.

Only for it to get stuck in the paint blob.

"What?" Utau called out in frustration as she tried to free her weapon from the blob.

"This ends now!" Amu called out as she charged forward and struck Utau with her giant black paintbrush. Utau was sent flying and crashed into the ground, causing her to revert to her normal form. Iru appeared right next to her.

"This can't be!" Utau said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Enough." A voice called out. Both girls looked to the speaker. They found Ikuto and his Chara, Yoru.

Yoru floated over to Utau to see if she was alright, while Ikuto walked over to Amu. He stopped in front of her ad handed her a bag.

"This should compensate for her trouble making." The teen replied. Amu looked in the bag and found it was full of sweets.

"This isn't over!" Iru yelled as she flew over to Amu and kicked her in the Humpty Lock. Flashes of light suddenly blocked both Amu and Utau from view. The other guardians arrived in time to see the lightshow die down. What they saw was not what they expected.

Where Amu stood, a girl wearing only a short red skirt, black and white striped stockings, a black bandanna on her head, and a batwing shaped bra. She head a thin pointed tail, and in her hands was an electric guitar. "Character Transformation: Amulet Devil!"

Where Utau stood was a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. Her hands were claws and she was covered with dark blue fur. "Character Tranformation: Neko Charm!"

_What just happened?_

_/How did I Character Transform with a goody-goody like you?/_

_I'm not as good as everyone thinks I am._

_/Prove it/_

_Would a goody-goody have four X Chara?_

_/No way! Wait until I tell Utau/_

_You're not telling anyone!_

_/Or else what?/_

_I shove you in a blender and set it to frappe!_

_/I'm starting to like you/_

"What's going on?" Tadase asked once the lights stopped shining.

"It seems the Humpty Lock has more powers than we originally thought." Ikuto said before both Amu and Utau reverted to normal. "Let's go"

"R-Right" Utau said. She was a bit shaken up from earlier events.

"That was exhausting! I'm going home. See you guys later!" Amu said as she and her Charas headed home.

"What are we going to do with all these X eggs?" Yaya asked as she noticed the eggs stuck all over the former battle field.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Daichi asked as he floated over to them.

"Daichi?"

"Yes"

"Why are you in a dress?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been having troubles with my comp. I was hesitant to do this on my laptop, because…well let's just say it's related to the reason why I stopped writing Soul Seal.**

**I've been reading fics and I've come to a conclusion. I want to see a dark Su fic. Its crazy I know, but I still want to see one. That or a fic were she's an unintentional spy for Easter. How is that possible you ask? Simple. **

**When she gets lost, she ends up at Yukari Sanjo's place and ends up becoming her maid. While in service, she let's slip what she knows of the Guardians to her employer, who she doesn't know works for Easter.**

**So what do you think of that? I'll probably no write that, but feel free to use my idea any way you wish.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Uneggspected Alliance

**AN: There seems to have been some confusion with last chapter So, I'll try to clear it up now.**

**Kaedemirumo: I can't exactly something to you if you don't point out what needs explaining, but I'll try to explain what I think some of the readers might not have understood.**

**1) The Chara glaring at Kukai: Remember the chapter before Daichi said he was seeing someone else. Utau shows up and declares Amu trying to steal her love. You must remember that they don't know that it is Ikuto. To the Chara it looked like see was talking about Kukai. If two people like each other then so will their Chara.**

**2)Mental Chats: As you should know by now, italicized words are Amu's thoughts. Italicized words surrounded by / are the Chara she is currently Transformed with.**

**3)Amu and Iru: The way I see things, a Character Transformation and Chara Change are similar to some extent, so it would only be natural for some of the Charas personality to bleed over. Iru loves causing trouble and tormenting people, hence the blender threat. **

**4)Neko Charm: Utau Character Transformed with Yoru. I'm not that far into the manga so I don't know if there is an actual CT for these two**

**Neko Alice-chan: I'm trying to do it subtly. If you've noticed in the past two chapters, Ran stuttered, doubted herself and cried. Those are to things her regular personality would never do. I think you'll defiantly notice a personality change in this chapter.**

**Smoochynose: Daichi didn't Character Transform with anyone. The dress is what Miki did to him.**

* * *

"Today was a total bust." Amu complained with a sigh as put the bag of sweets Ikuto gave her on the floor.

"Today wasn't all bad!" Su said as Amu lied down on her bed.

"We found out that our Charcter Transformations changed." Miki pointed out as she pulled out a picture of Dark Spade.

"I even managed to snag an egg!" Ran said happily as she pulled an X egg out of Amu's 'egg pouch.'

"When did you snag that?" Amu asked as she sat up.

"When we were leaving, I snagged it out of Su's batter." Ran explained.

"Speaking of Su, can Su have some of your sweets?" Su asked.

"Why are you talking in the third person" Dia asked.

"Pepe said Su was acting out of character, because Su stopped saying desu. So, Su is trying to find other ways Su can be cute without having to become normal. Can Su have the sweets now?" Su asked.

"Only if you stop referring to yourself in the third person." Amu said after blinking. _Su seems a little different. Now that I think about it, so has Ran. I guess it has to do with them becoming X Chara, but then why hasn't Miki changed?_

Su giggled, and then dove straight into the candy bag.

"Wait a sec. Someone's on to us?" Dia asked after remembering Su's comment about Pepe.

"It's just Pepe. No body believes her." Miki commented while pulling out a picture of the baby Chara.

"Still you should be careful around her." Dia commented.

"Maybe we could have Su bake her a piece offering, right Su?" Ran asked.

Just then, the bag Su was in began rustling uncontrollably. As the bag settled down, a manic giggling was heard. Suddenly a green blur shot out of the bag as the sound of the psycho-giggle increased.

"What the-" Miki began, but was cut off as the blur knocked her out of the air.

"Wa Ha Ha, SUGAR RUSH" the blur cried out as it darted around the room.

"S-Su?" Amu asked as she struggled to follow the flight path of the blur with her eyes.

"I think we should start planning out what to do next." Dia said as she effortless floated out of Su's path.

"But what… should we…do?" Amu asked as she had to repeatedly dodge out of Su's way.

"I think Ran should be the one to take care of the egg since she's the one that found it" Miki said from her hiding place behind a picture frame.

"But how?" Ran asked as she struggled to keep said egg out of the path of the green blur.

"Just do what Amu did when we were still eggs." Dia explained.

"How?" Ran practically yelled in frustration.

"Here, use this." Miki said as she pulled something out of her bag and tossed it to Ran.

"Miki, why do you have Daichi's clothes?" Amu asked from her new position under her covers. Apparently they were thick enough to absorb Su's impacts.

"N-No reason." Miki said as blush appeared on her face. _She's still perverted as ever._

"We should continue gathering X eggs." Dia told them.

"So, you really aren't as good as people say you are." A voice said. Everyone, with the exception of the still sugar crazed Su, turned towards the balcony.

"Iru! What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Well…" Iru began as she 'innocently' stuck her leg out, tripping Su, who was sent crashing into the wall, causing a small crater and spider web cracks to form.

_-Flashback-After the Fight- Easter-_

"_I can't believe you!" Utau screamed._

"_What did I do?!" Iru screamed back._

"_You filthy traitor! You Character Transformed with th-that that Slut!" Utau answered._

"_She didn't seem like a slut to me" Eru whispered from behind the chair where she was hiding since the fight began._

"_She's a better partner then you'll ever be!" Iru snapped._

"_Why you…Fine! If you think she's so much better, why don't you go be with her then?" Utau snapped back._

"_Fine, I will!" Iru replied before flying out the window._

_-End Flashback-_

"And that's how I ended up here." Iru explained.

"You never mentioned that you could Character Transform with someone else's Chara" Dia, almost, scolded.

"So this is one of your X-Chara? Where are the others?" Iru asked, looking around the room.

"Uh, Miki?" Amu said as she finally got out from under the covers.

"On it" Miki replied, before there was an audible poof, as Ran, Miki, and Su appearances returned to what they really were.

"So what makes you think we're going to let you stay here?" Ran asked.

"'Cause I brought a present." Iru said as she pulled an X egg, out of her egg.

_Ok. How did she fit an X egg in her egg? Is that even physically possible?_

"Alright fine, you can stay. It's not like any of the Guardians know your Utau's Chara." Amu said.

"Except Musashi. Musashi knows." Iru commented.

"How do you know that?" Miki asked.

"Because he works for Easter." Iru commented.

"So he'll know something's up if you come to the Royal Garden." Amu said with a sigh.

"I don't think he'll be able to do anything without giving himself away." Dia theorized.

"So what's the plan?" Ran asked.

"I've got an idea!" Miki exclaimed.

"What did I miss?" Su asked as she finally peeled herself off the wall.

"We're about to plan out what we're doing tomorrow." Amu explained before they all huddled up, and began whispering their plans.

"Only you would think of something perverted like that."

"I'm game! This is gonna be great."

"If Kusu Kusu sees that, she'll laugh her self into a coma!"

* * *

**AN: Amu's group have made a new ally and found out that there is another traitor in amoung the Guardians. What could they possible be planning?**

**I've started reading the manga, and guess what I found out. Miki doesn't have an offical gender. They just started calling her a girl because she blushed at Kiseki. Has any body else realized that?**

**You people will have probably noticed at least one personality change this chapter. I'll let you guys in on a little secret. This is probably not the last time you'll see 'Sugar Su'**

**I don't know if I'm getting Iru's personality right. I know she's mischievous and all, but I've never had to write someone like that. In all honesty, having her join up with Amu was a last minute idea I got. It was either that or have them go to the 'haunted house' next chapter.**

**So what kind of Chara do you think will hatch out of the egg Iru brought? I know what'll be hatching out of Ran's X egg and the ones to come later, but I can't think of anything to come for this one. Any ideas?**

**Please Review**


	6. Haunting Desserts

"Do you guys remember the plan?" Amu asked as she finished getting ready for school.

"Let's do this!" Ran cheered.

"Wait! Has anybody seen Su?" Miki asked. The others looked around and noticed that the green chara was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning walk complete." Su said as she flew in the window. _Some things never change._

"Where were you?" Iru asked.

"Getting this." Su said as she flew in more and was followed by an X egg.

"Why is it following you?" Ran asked.

"I think it might be lost." Su replied.

"You can't bring it with you. It will ruin the plan." Dia commented.

"Ok." Su said as she placed the X egg next to the one Ran was caring for, which now had Daichi's headband rapped around it in an attempt to keep it warm.

"Here we go! Drew. Draw. Drawn." Miki said as she disguised each one of Amu's Chara.

"Let's go!" Amu said before Chara Changing with Ran and jumping out the window.

**--Sometime Later-- School – **

Yaya is someone who is easily bored. Class is boring. Therefore, Yaya was bored. So bored she could barely stay awake. She was about to fall asleep when…

'Knock Knock'

…Someone knocked on her classroom door.

"Come in" Yaya's teacher called out. The only response was more knocking.

"I said you could come in!" The teacher called out a little irritated. Once again, the person responded with knocking.

"Alright if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. Who do you think…you…are?" The teacher said as he slammed open the door. The problem was there nobody there. Just a floating…Pie?

"Su?" Yaya whispered as she noticed the green chara float in while carrying in the pie.

Su started floating over to Yaya, with the pie being carried on her head. As she reached Yaya's desk she accidentally tripped...in midair. This caused Su to drop the pie, which proceeded to fly and crash into Yaya's face.

"Did that pie just attack Yaya?" a random student asked.

"I heard yesterday that a pie mysteriously appeared on the Queen's seat just as she sat down." Another student said.

"The school is being haunted by pies!" A third student shouted.

**-After School-Royal Guardian-**

"That wasn't very nice." Yaya complained. There was still some of the pie in her hair.

"I'm sorry. Pepe seemed upset and I wanted to cheer her up." Su explained

"By throwing a pie in my face?!" Yaya yelled.

Rima giggled. Quickly cover her mouth with her hands and ran full speed out of the garden.

"That was strange." Miki commented.

"People are strange~Nya" a voice from above said. Everyone looked up to see that the talker was Yoru.

"What are you doing here you thieving cat?" Kiseki called out.

"To have some fun!" the cat chara replied before swiping Kiseki's crown. Kiseki began chasing him all around the garden.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." A new voice said.

"Hello, Iru, Eru." Su greeted the two new arrivals.

"What are you two doing here?" Musashi questioned.

"What's wrong Sashi-kun?" Eru asked.

"Not happy to see your girlfriends?" Iru asked.

"Someone would actually want to date this stick in the mud?" Pepe asked and received a glare from Iru and Eru.

"Of course we would!" Iru replied.

"Who wouldn't want to date a perfect gentlemen like him?" Eru asked.

Musashi knew something was going on. These two never agreed on anything before. Also neither had ever showed any romantic interest in him. He remembered when Iru left.

_-Musashi's Flashback- Night of Iru's departure-Easter-_

"_Fine, I will!" Iru replied before flying out the window._

"_Was that really such a good idea?" Kairi asked._

"_Why should I care? I still have Eru!" Utau replied, which caused Eru to beam from the thought of being useful._

"_But now Amu will find out that I'm a spy for Easter. When she tells the other Guardians, our plan will be ruined." Kairi stated._

"_Let's not forget that you've never even used Eru before. You have know idea if you can use her the same way as Iru." Musashi pointed out._

"_Then we'll just have to practice! Come on Eru! We're going to be busy practicing for the next few days!" Utau said before she and Eru left_

_-End Flashback-_

Before Musashi could continue his musings, Yoru flew by, followed by Kiseki. They almost knocked him out of the air.

"Give back my crown you thieving cat!" Kiseki called out.

"Make me!" Yoru responded. Only to be grabbed by the tail by Miki. Before he could react Miki dragged him behind the bushes. Moments later, the bush began shaking violently. After about a minute they stopped and Yoru flew dizzily out, his face cover with light blue marks. The cat slowly made his way out of the garden. Miki flew out a little later, carrying the crown and wiping her lips.

"Do you guys know what color chara blood is?" Pepe asked as she tried to imagine where all those blue marks came from.

"Here you go." Miki said as she handed Kiseki his crown.

"Why didn't you do that sooner, you filthy commoner?!" Kiseki yelled at her after putting his crown back in place.

"She just helped you. Why are you insulting her?" Ran questioned.

"If she could do that, why didn't she do it any other time that thieving cat stole me crown?" Kiseki retorted.

"You're mean, you know that?" Su remarked

"I'm a king! I don't have to be nice." The would-be-king chara responded.

"Jerk!" Ran said as she stole Kiseki's cape.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kiseki ordered.

"Not until you apologize to my sister!" Ran snapped.

"Never!" Kiseki responded.

"Is it always this lively?" Eru asked.

"I hope not." Musashi muttered.

"We got to go. Later, lover boy." Iru said before kissing Musashi's cheek.

"See you later, Sashi-kun." Eru said before kissing his other cheek.

Iru and Eru flew out of the garden, leaving a blushing samurai in their wake.

"I've got to go. Ran, Miki, Su, we're leaving!" Amu called out before she left with her charas.

**-That Night-Park-**

"That went well." Su said as she floated next to Iru and Eru.

"Can I change back now? I hate this character." 'Eru' complained.

"Sure." Miki replied before dropping the change.

"Much better." Dia said.

"Now that we've messed with the guardians, what should we do now?" Iru asked.

"I think we should get one more X egg." Ran suggested.

"How" Su asked.

"Leave that to me." Dia said. There was a popping noise and Amu's hair clip changed into a yellow diamond.

_"Come little children, Ill take thee away.  
Into a land of enchantment,  
Come little children, the times come to play.  
Here in my garden, of magic._

_Come little children, the times drawing near.  
Halloween night is waning.  
Come little children, ride with me tonight.  
Its not a night for abstaining._

_Come little children, now follow me home.  
Not a one of you need worry.  
Come little children, the times come to roam.  
Come follow me now, please hurry._

_Come little children, theres magic to see.  
Here in my garden of mystery.  
Come little children, into my abode.  
Tomorrow you all will be history."_

Amu's voice carried out into the cool spring night air. Soon enough, an X egg came floating by, drawn in by the song.

"This makes X egg number four! Alright!" Ran cheered.

"Let's get home, before my parents start to get worried." Amu said before heading home

* * *

**AN: The song Amu song is called **_**Come Little Children**_**. I have no idea who sings it.**

**Has anyone else noticed that nobody seems to notice something when the Chara carry it. I mean in the Anime they go to crowded shopping malls and the chara carry stuff, but nobody seems to see it. Wouldn't you notice if something was floating through the air at about eye level?**

**Return of the Pie. Heh, Haunted by pies.**

**Do you guys have any requests for songs you would like Amu to sing? If so, please review**


	7. Foreshadowing

**AN: Hello readers!! Before we start this chapter I'm going to respond to some comments.**

**shugocharapimp: A verse or two of the song was sung by one of the three witches in the movie **_**Hocus Pocus**_

**secretgirl1324: You're obviously a girl who likes secrets, so you should be able to understand why I can't tell you.**

**As for those who contributed songs I thank you.**

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that jerk!" Miki cried out in frustration. The X egg next to her was now donning Kiseki's cape.

"It wasn't that bad." Su commented from her perch on the X egg she brought home that morning.

"Why are you sitting on your X egg?" Ran asked her green sister.

"I don't have anything to rap mine in to keep it warm." Su reasoned

"I still can't believe he insulted me right after I helped him!" Miki complained.

"At least Kiseki didn't string you along like Daichi did to me." Ran snapped back.

"I'm glad that Nikaidou-sensei would never do something like that to me" Su said with a slight blush.

"Didn't he kidnap you then try to kill you?" Ran asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You girls have weird taste in guys." Iru commented.

"Speaking of guys, why did you and Dia pretend to be Musashi's girlfriends, again?" Amu asked.

"It's simple. He already knows Iru belongs to Utau. We may have let him know that we are keeping secrets from the Guardians, but know we've guaranteed that he can't tell the others without them finding out about him." Dia explained before she began humming a little tune to her X egg.

"So we're safe until Easter thinks that his operation is a flop or the Guardians find out?" Ran asked.

"I think we should move out of here before then. That way Amu's family won't get caught in the crossfire." Miki suggested.

"But to move out we'd need money to buy a new place." Amu stated.

"Earlier I found a flier. Apparently there's going to be a singing contest held tomorrow at noon. The winner will get a chance to be sponsored by the company hosting it. I unfortunately don't know the name of the company because the flier was ripped. I do now that it started with a C." Dia explained, than went back to humming to her egg.

"So just skip school tomorrow. With Dia upping your singing there's no way you can lose." Iru commented.

**-Meanwhile-Easter-**

"So how did you like the Guardians, Eru ~Nya?" Yoru asked.

"What do you mean? I've been with Utau all day?" Eru replied.

"But I saw you at the Royal Garden ~Nya." Yoru responded

"As did I" Musashi added.

"Could it have been her fourth Chara in disguise?" Kairi mused.

"That seems like a possibility, but we'll have to put that on hold for now. There's going to be a singing contest tomorrow and I want Utau to be entered in it." Yukari told them.

"We do I have to enter some amateur singing contest!?" Utau complained.

"Because the winner gets a sponsor. Even though you're already being sponsored by Easter, there is only so much we can do. The more sponsors you have the more your fame can spread." Yukari explained

"And the more my fame spreads the more fans I'll get." Utau realized.

"And more fans means more X eggs." Kairi added.

**-The Next Day- Hinamori Household-**

"Why are you wearing your school uniform? I thought you were ditching today." Iru asked.

"Do you know how much trouble I would get into if my parents found out I was skipping school?" Amu answered.

"I hope the Guardians won't need us while were gone." Su stated

"It might be better if they do." Miki mused.

"If they do need her and she's not there, she'll appear unreliable. Then they might be so readily to ask us to her to help, which will make it easier for us to do as we please." Dia explained.

"Since we it doesn't start until noon let's go kill time around town." Amu suggested.

As she and her Chara left, they failed to notice the cracks forming on the X eggs.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter I couldn't think of any way to extent what I've got without it going past the end and I wanted it to end there. **

**Now ladies and gentlemen I have a poll for you (which is mainly why I wanted to end this where I did). Should the next chapter focus on the singing contest or should it focus on the X Chara? Please leave you choice in a review.**


	8. X Brawl

**AN: The votes have been tallied. The winner with three votes is the X eggs. Sorry song fans, but you'll have to wait till next chapter.**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: When has there been any indication that this is an Amuto story. I can't understand why it's so popular. I mean it can't be a forbidden love angle because there's only a four year gap. Where I'm from, according to my theology teacher, they could do it and it would be perfectly legal because there only four years apart and both are minors. If Ikuto wasn't a minor then I could see but he's not. I also find that pairing highly overused. I, myself, fancy lesser pairings.**

* * *

After violently shaking for about a minute, the X egg Ran was looking after stopped. A moment later the egg burst open. A Chara emerged from the egg. It had black hair with dark red highlights. He was wearing a track uniform. The top was black with a white X on the chest and his pants were a crimson red.

Moments later, the egg Miki was taking care of broke open. It had long blonde hair done up in a pony tail and his bangs covered one of his eyes from view. He was wearing a black oversized robe that was adorned with random Xs. On each hand was an additional mouth.

Soon after, Su's egg followed suit. He had dark 'poofy' hair. He had a black bandana around his head with an X on it. He was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and black long pants with a threaded X pattern on the lower half of them. He also wore a big backpack that had an umbrella lying on the top of it.

Finally, Dia's egg hatched. The Chara had dark violet hair. It was wearing a black hat with and X on it along with black robes that one would expect to find a sorceress wearing. In one hand was a violin and the other had was its bow.

"Where the hell am I and who are you guys!?" the bandana clad Chara exclaimed.

"Calm down. My name's Sonic." The multi-color haired Chara stated.

"You may call me Deidara." The blonde Chara told them.

"I'm Ryoga." The Chara with the umbrella said.

The fourth Chara began playing on its violin. Musical notes appeared from it and spelled out 'Hello, I am known as Sila.'

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I got lost. Su-chan found me and brought me here." Ryoga explained.

"The one know as Ran saved me from being perpetually stuck in a trap" Sonic told them.

"I was giving to the lovely artist in exchange for a favor." Deidara enlightened.

'It is a shame those guys were such jerks to them.' Sila's notes spelled out.

"You're right! That guy's going to pay for what he tried to do to Su-chan!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"That jerk shouldn't have strung Ran along if he knew what was good for him." Sonic said darkly.

"That brat will suffer for his mistreatment of an artist." Diedara called out

'Do any of you even know where you can find them?' Sila's music wrote in the air.

The X Chara paused and began staring at each other as if expecting one of the others to where to find the ones who harmed the girls they set their hearts on (not that Sonic would ever admit that). Sila just watched with an anime-style sweat-drop forming.

"We'll find them eventually! And when we do, they'll pay." Ryoga exclaimed.

**-After School-Royal Garden-**

"Does anybody know what's wrong with Joker-san?" Kairi asked from his place at the table.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Tadase answered as he looked up from his paper work.

"Maybe we should go visit her?" Yaya suggested.

"To much effort" Rima replied.

"Yo guy's!" Kukai said as he entered the garden. Before anyone could blink Yaya latched onto his arm.

"Did you get kicked out already Ku-kun?" Yaya asked hopefully.

"Ku-kun?" Tadase asked as he watched what just might be an actual couple.

"No. We're here because of Amu. She and her Chara were acting strange last time and we came to see if she's alright, although it is nice to see you again so soon Pepe." Daichi explained.

"It seems I'm not the only one worried about Himamori-san." A voice said from the garden entrance.

"Nikaidou-sensei!" Tadase exclaimed in surprise.

"Excuse me for asking but why are you worried about joker-san?" Kairi asked.

"Her parents didn't call the school to inform us of her absence. That means either she's skipping or something happened to her on the way." Nikaidou-sensei explained.

"Uh-oh!" Pepe suddenly exclaimed.

"We've got incoming!" Daichi shouted.

"Multiple X-Chara!" Kiseki added.

"What?" Tadase asked in disbelief.

"X-Chara" Rima asked impassively.

"I belief they're Chara who have hatched out of X eggs" Kairi explained.

"We finally found you!" An unknown voice exclaimed.

The occupants of the garden turned to the entrance to see a sight that shocked them (well most them at least).

Floating in the doorway of the garden were three Chara. What was shocking about them was that while they looked like normal Chara, except for the fact that each of them had a white X located somewhere on them.

"So these are X-Chara?" Kairi asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, but they're different. X-Chara should just look like silhouettes of their normal selves." Nikaidou explained.

"You brought harm to the one I love. For that, Yuu Nikaidou, PREPARE TO DIE!" The X-Chara wearing a bandana exclaimed before charging at Nikaidou.

There was a flash of light and several popping noises. When the light died down Rima was once again wearing a clown outfit. Tadase was wearing a crown and holding a scepter. Kairi was now holding a bokken. Kukai's headband now and a star on it and he was now holding a skate board. Yaya was now wearing a bib and hold a giant raddle.

"Character Transfomation: Clown Drop." Rima said.

"If you wish to stand in our way, so be it! Just remember, Art IS A BLAST!" The Chara in the robe called out as two clay birds flew from his sleeves. In puffs of smoke the turned into life sized doves. One flew towards Rima and the other headed straight for Kiseki.

"Holy Crown!" Tadae called out as a barrier surrounded him and Kiseki. The bird collided with barrier. To Tadase's surprise, the clay dove exploded on impact.

Rima jumped out of the way of the bird heading for and was about to counter attack when she had to dodge again as the bird seemed to follow her.

Mean while Nikaidou was running for his life as the Bandana clad Chara chased him.

"Giant Rattle Attack!" Yaya called out as she swung her massive rattle at the X-Chara. She didn't exactly expect it to catch it nor did she expect what happened next.

"Bakusai Teketsu!" The X-Chara called out. The next thing Yaya knew, her rattle shattered. Shards of it were sent flying every where. Some of them impacted with Yaya and left cuts and gashes all over her body.

"Ya-chan!" Kukai called out as he saw Yaya get blaste away from the debris of her broken rattle. He tried to rush over to her but was cut off.

"You're not going anywhere, playboy." The black and red haired Chara stated.

"I'd like to see you try." Kukai said as he sped past.

"I wasn't talking to you. Run, Sprint, Dash!" The X-chara said. Suddenly Daichi was knocked out of the air by a black and red blur. As Daichi hit the ground, Kukai stumbled a bit as the Chara Change was forced to end.

"Daichi!" Kukai called out as he looked at his downed Chara.

"My problems with you not your human." The X-Chara said as he approached Daichi.

"What did I do?" Daichi asked as he stood up.

Before the X-Chara could answer, Kairi swung at it from behind. The X-Chara dodged it easily. Kairi swung again only to miss again. He repeatedly swung, but the X-Chara dodged them all with ease.

"If you want fight so be it." The X-Chara said as he lunged at Kairi.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase called out as he reformed his barrier, but this time had Rima on the inside as well, to shield her from the exploding dove.

"What's the matter, your majesty? Do you not enjoy my art?" The Chara asked.

"Juggling Party!" Rima called out her attack when the barrier went down. The pins were heading straight for the robed Chara, who just floated there. Suddenly more clay doves flew from his robes and intercepted the pins, each exploding on contact.

"Tight Rope Walker!" Rima called out as a rope appeared in her hands. She lashed out with it, like it was whip and stuck the X- Chara, sending him flying for a bit.

"You'll pay for insulting an artist!" The Chara said as it righted itself

"You're no artist!" Tadase called out.

"I take offense to you words, but I wasn't talking about myself!" The Chara responded.

"What are you talking about you filthy commoner!?" Kiseki shouted at him.

"What's filthy here is your arrogance. And it looks like your fool will be the one paying for." The X-Chara answered with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Tadase questioned as he tried to make sense of the X-Chara's words. Rima, however went wide-eyed as she noticed clay ants crawling across the rope towards her. They were already close to her hands. Before she could do anything, the ant's exploded. She was sent flying until she crashed into a tree and rendered unconscious.

"Rima-san!" Tadase exclaimed as he turned towards the fall queen. He watches as the Character Transformation became undone.

"No that the fool is out of the way, its time for the king's execution!" The Chara said as more clay bird flew from his robes.

"The only one who messes with the kiddy king is me." A figure said as he jumped down from the ceiling and sliced the birds before they could explode.

The figure had cat ears as well as a cat tail. He wore a top that only cover his chest and his sleeves left his shoulders exposed. He had blue hair. He wore a silver cross around his neck and had three claws attached to his wrist

"Black Lynx." Tadase recognized the figure.

"What are you doing her you thieving cat?" Kiseki demanded.

"Saving you." was Lynx's reply.

"Do you really think you can stop my art?" The X-Chara asked.

"Actually I do." He said before rushing at the X-Chara at a speed that left it stunned. We swung at the X-Chara with his claw. The X-Chara regained its sense in time to avoid being sliced to bits but was still left with a nasty gash across its chest.

Before the X-Chara could retaliate, it was knocked of the air by the flying unconscious body of Kairi. Looking to where he came from they saw the black and red haired X-Chara heading straight for Daichi.

"There's no one left to save you." It said as it prepared to attack. But before it could, it leapt out of the way of a surprise slash attack from Lynx. "Looks like I was mistaken." It said as it noticed the cut on its cheek.

"Diedara, we're pulling back for now. This guys a lot stronger than the others. He already managed to wound both of us and it looks like Ryoga lost Nikiadou." The Chara said as it noticed the bandana clad X-Chara reenter the gardenad was looking for something.

"Alright, I'll listen to you for now, but the next time, his majesty is mine." The X-Chara reveled to be name Deidara said before and explosion occurred in the flower bed, which knock up enough dust to block the X-Charas from view.

"Where is she?" Lynx asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Kukai asked as he carried the injured Yaya in his arms.

"So you don't know." Lynx said before taking off via sky-light.

"What was Ikuto doing here?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tadase said softly as he wondered what was going on.

* * *

**AN: Don't get used to this length. It only got this long because of the three simultanious fight scenes. Think of this as last minute Christmas present since I wrote all of this on Christmas.**


	9. Eggsperimenting

**AN: I apologize to all the people waiting for the singing contest, but you'll have to wait another chapter.**

**Shadow Nite: Sila is an original character of my creation. I attempted to make a bio for her in my profile. Keyword being attempted.**

**RedemptionWarrior: I actually want to hear/read your theory. I'd like to know what my readers are thinking. That and if your wrong I could use that as what the Guardians think is happening.**

**I'd like to point out that this chapter starts when Amu and her Chara + Iru left in chapter 7**

* * *

"So what are we going to do until the contest starts?" Ran asked as she floated in front of Amu.

"Whatever we do, I need to get out of these clothes." Amu commented. _I can't have everyone who sees me know I'm skipping school_

"On it. Drew. Draw. Drawn." Miki said with a wave of her paintbrush. Instantly Amu was wearing a pink shirt with a heart over her chest and a pair of jeans.

_Why am I wearing a padded bra? Miki is defiantly as perverted as ever._

"So now what?" Iru asked.

"Perhaps it would be best if see what Amu's new Character Transformations can do." Dia suggested.

"We already know what she can do with mine and it might be better if we wait until after the contest to do Iru's, seeing as Amu was so exhausted afterwards." Miki replied.

"But where can we practice?" Su asked.

"Let's look for a place from a bird's eye view. Ran?" Amu said after a moment of thought

"Ok! Hop. Step. Jump." Ran called out as pink transparent wings formed near Amu's wrists and ankles.

With one mighty leap Amu was soaring through the air. It wasn't long before she spotted an out of the way area she could use for practice.

**-9:00A.M.—Outskirts of Town-**

"So who should we try out first?" Amu asked as she touched down at the spot she chose for the training.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Ran exclaimed while waving her arms frantically. With her pom-poms it looked like she was doing a cheerleader routine.

"Alright. Let's go Ran!" Amu exclaimed before they began the transformation. The usual flash of blinding light happened as Amu began her Character Transformation. As the light died down, the Chara saw that she was wearing Amulet Heart's normal clothes except it was a dark crimson color. Upon further inspection, they realized that her skirt was much shorter and the top was slightly more…revealing.

"Character Transformation: Dark Heart" Amu said as the transformation completed. _Oh my god what am I wearing! _Amu thought as she looked down at her new outfit.

_/I think it looks nice/_

_Never mind *mental sigh*_

"So you're a cheerleader now? Doesn't seem all that great." Iru commented.

"If you think so, then you should have no qualms about her using you for target practice." Dia replied.

"Sure, what can a stinking cheerleader do?" Iru retorted as she floated away from the other Chara.

_So, Ran. Do you know what I'm able to do in this form?_

_/No clue/_

_I figured as much._

_/I think he can still use the pompoms though/_

_Worth a shot._

In miniature flashes of light, pompoms appeared in each of her hands. With an experimental flick of her wrists the balls of pink soft fluff became balls of pink pointy spikes. Iru paled a little as she saw the pink weapon.

"Pom Cutter!" Amu cried out as she hurled the pompoms toward Iru. The spiked balls of pink began spinning like buzz saws. Iru frantically dove out of the way. The pompoms kept going and sliced clear through a tree on the far side of the clearing before commencing a return trip. Somehow, Amu was able to pluck them out of the air without getting hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the P. Cutter unless you life is on the line." Miki suggested. Iru was next to her desperately trying to catch her breath after her life threatening experience.

"I think you might be right." Amu said as she dropped the transformation with Ran.

"Perhaps, you should do Su next." Dia suggested. _That's a good idea. I mean, how dangerous can_ Su _be?_

Once again, Amu was shrouded in the light of the transformation. When the light died down Amu was seen wearing a dark green French maid outfit. A very revealing French Maid outfit. "Character Transformation: Dark Clover"

_This is even worse than with Ran!_

_/What's worse?/_

_Nevermind._

At seeing Amu's reaction to the new transformation, Iru burst out laughing. "That's a good look for you." She managed to giggle out.

"If this doesn't get someone interested in you physically, then nothing will." Dia commented with a slight blush as she turned her head to look away from Amu's new outfit.

"Why are you blushing?" Ran commented as she got right in Dia's face in the blink of an eye. This caught the blonde Chara by surprise and caused her to jump (float?) back quite a bit in shock.

"Do you…prefer girls?" Miki asked in a hushed tone that almost made it seem she was asking herself that question.

"Well you see, umm. Every girl has apart of themselves that is…attracted to females. I sort of…posses that part of Amu." Dia mumbled out as she looked down and shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"Thi-This is ju-just to-too much!" Iru gasped out in her fit of laughter which came back with renewed force. She was laughing so hard she actually fell out of the air.

"Jaw Breaker!" A round object about the size of Iru's head came crashing into the said Chara's face. _That'll shut her up._

_/We just hit her with candy, right?/_

_Um, I think so._

_/Are the edible?/_

_I'm not sure._

_/Then let's find out cause I'm getting hungry./_

_I have to agree with you on that one._

As the others were busy making sure Iru was alright Amu formed another 'Jaw Breaker'. She placed it in her mouth and, in an overly dramatic fashion, shattered it with her teeth. She froze for a moment before giggling softly. The giggling steadily increased in volume. The char stopped what they where doing and paled as they looked at Amu.

"This can't be good." Miki muttered.

"SUGAR RUSH!!!" Amu yelled out at a deafening volume before disappearing in a dark green blur.

"Maybe we should go after her." Ran suggested a little sheepishly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Iru muttered.

"True, but I also agree with Ran" Dia replied.

"Maybe we should her before she reenters town." Miki suggested.

"Now there's something I'd like to see." Iru commented before speeding off after.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Miki mutter as she and the other Chara flew after Amu.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll stop it there. Sorry for the shortness and lack of updates. I haven't really been feeling well. My allergies are acting up a lot lately so I'm sorry if things in this chapter are kinda out of place.**

**Another reason I took so long to update is that I'm starting to lose interest In Shugo Chara. Its kind understandable seeing as I'm a teenage boy and it was designed of pre-teen girls, but that's not the main reason. The main reason is that I can't seem to find any quality Chara fanfiction. I'm not insulting any authors reading this; it's just that I can't really find any that appeal to me lately. **

**A lot of the Chara fics I've read have made start to lose what interest I've had. Some of them are stories that seem to exist for the soul purpose of setting Amu up with someone. These can usually be identified by the fact that they have the pairing in the summary. The people who write these sometimes forget the differences between love and lust. Love is the desire to see someone close to you happy, seeing the object of your love happy in turn makes yourself happy. It's an emotional attraction. Lust is perverted thoughts about someone. The desire to kiss and hold hands to be rapped in their warm embrace that is lust. Lust is a physical attraction. A romantic relationship can't last without both of these things. **

**Amuto stories usually have Amu lusting for Ikuto, but lacks her actually loving him. Tadamu usually has her in love with Tadase, but doesn't have her lusting for him. The other problem I have with these stories is that they seem to go out of their way to make some of the characters look bad just so Amu will be more attracted to the person the author wants. These stories usually contain a lot of OOCness.**

**Another problem I have with some Chara fics is that they don't have Any Chara! The Chara are what made up the entire series. You're basically taking the plot of the entire series away. Fics like this are more like original stories but the Author was too lazy to make their own characters and back stories and just took someone else's.**

**So, if you know of any Good Shugo Chara fics or ones that prove any of these arguments I've made wrong, let me know.**

**Now for something completely different :p**

**Dia being a lesbian: I'm not actually sure if Dia's explanation is true or not. I've only ever encountered Lesbianism in fiction. The first case being an episode from Family Guy were they state "I thought being gay wasn't a choice." "Well, not for guys." That is the only explanation I've come across for Lesbianism. Women choose to prefer women. That's all it is. And considering that most of the fics I read are from the 'Ranma,' 'Sailor Moon,' and 'Negima' categories, all of which have Canon lesbians, it's no wonder why I decided to bring that trait into the story.**

**Amu's Dark Heart attack 'Pom Cutter' was inspired by Ranma character Mariko's False Pom Attack. P. Cutter is sort of a reference/parody of the original Megaman game. In the game you got a weapon called Rolling Cutter, which is identical to Pom Cutter except replace the Pompoms with giant scissors. In the Menu of the game, Rolling Cutter was abbreviated to R. Cutter.**

**Dark Clover was actually one of my first idea's for this fic. She even has another attack that she never got a chance to use yet. Her outfit is probably the most perverted one out of every Transformation in this fic, but as I pointed out earlier I'm a teenage boy, sixteen to be exact. If Ikuto can be perverted then so can I.**

**Iru laughing at Dia: Dia is a cool calculating type of person (Chara?). To see someone like that blushinglike a school girl would atleast slightly amusing.**

**This is not an Amuto fic people! I can't seem to stress this enough!!**


	10. Sing off

**AN: It's finally here!**

**Sorry for the lateness. I'm sort of been grounded for failing a subject or two.**

**Mysterious Angel Girl: No need to apologize for your rants. Rants are excellent ways to express opinion. Just because you think someone doesn't want hear or you think you have no right to say it doesn't mean you shouldn't say it.**

**Redemption Warrior: I think I can see where you coming from, but Amu's perverted outfits are not just for the sake of being perverted. When a chara becomes an X chara, its human losses there dreams, and in a sense their innocence. The outfits symbolize Amu's loss of innocence.**

**ROZENEKO101: How many times do I have to tell you people!? Amu will not be hooking up with Ikuto! And learn how to spell!**

* * *

**-11:50am-Outside Concert Hall-**

"Made it." Amu said as she and her Charas arrived at the location of the contest. She was panting to catch her breath.

"Why did it have to be on the far side of town?" Miki complained.

"Why didn't you just Chara change with me?" Ran asked.

"Shut. Up." Was Amu's elegant reply.

_-Flashback-9:30am- Edge of Town- _

_Amu was running. Running faster then she ever did when she Chara changed with Ran. She had never had this mush energy before._

"Snap out of it! Utau's coming!"

_-Flashback Aborted-_

Amu blinked as she tried to get her bearings straight. _What just happened?_

"You! What are you doing here!?" Utau yelled as she caught sight of Amu.

"She's here for the contest, same as you." Dia answered.

"Ha! I bet you couldn't even carry a tune!" Utau taunted.

"We'll just see about that" Amu retorted.

"You are going to regret wanting me to leave." Iru added.

"I know I do." Eru muttered.

"Utau, hurry up so we can get you registered." Yukari said as she approached the bickering duo (and Charas)

"Guess will just have to settle this later." Utau said as she and Yukari walked off

"Who was that?" Amu asked herself allowed.

"That was Yukari. She's Utau's manger and the wannabe-samurai's older sister." Iru explained.

"We should hurry and register before it's too late." Dia commented.

**-11:55-Inside Concert Hall-**

"Thank you all for coming. My name is Nigh T. Mare. I'll be the MC for the contest." The man explained. He was rather lanky. He had grey eyes and on his head wore what looked like a makeshift turban with tufts of gray hair sticking out in random spots. He looked kind of foreign. Maybe from America ?

"And I am his Chara, Nightmare." The chara looked a lot like the man. The only differences, besides the obvious size difference, were the Chara had gray feathered wings, and instead of the turban he wore a long scarf. In the middle of the Chara's forehead was a red inverted star.

"The rules are simple. Ten audience members will be randomly selected to be our panel of judges. You will each sing one song, and will be judged on your performance." Nigh explained.

"All of you who have a Chara you will be allowed to Chara change." Nightmare added.

"Wouldn't that be unfair to the other people?" Su asked. _She does know that we were going to do that anyway, right?_

"Not at all. Chara changing is simply tapping into ones potential. A Chara is just the physical manifestation of that potential." Nightmare explained.

Shortly after the briefing, Nigh and his Chara left to pick the judges from the audience.

"What's up with that guy?" Miki questioned.

"For someone whose supposed to be a representative of a big corporation, he certainly isn't dressed the part." Dia commented, referring to his casual attire of a faded gray T-shirt and baggy gray pants.

"What was with that thing on his head?" Ran asked.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen." Amu heard Nigh call out from the stage.

"It looks like it's about to start." Miki stated.

"Thank you all for coming to Chaos Incorporated's Singing Contest!" Nigh called out which was quickly followed by the roaring cheers of the crowd. _Chaos Incorporated? That sounds like a strange name for a business._

"Now give it up, for our first contestant. She's Japan's greatest one hit wonder. Give it up for Hoshina Utau!" Nigh announced, which was followed by a massive uproar.

Utau walked up to the mic in the middle of the stage. Spotlights turned on and focused on her.

"I'll be singing a new song of mine called 'Blue Moon.'

'_Hiding within the stars, my eyes are looking down_

Just confused about whats not possible  
Again, even holding hands is awkward  
Wed like to see the smile of a dream

Beyond the melodic sounds in the night

There's heavy heart beating  
Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon  
Although its layer is  
Chasing me  
You just always smile tenderly  
A second light to a second grain of sand, don't you think?  
Don't even forget a grain  
The supplemention stopped when the moon disappeared  
Defenseless in backing up  
The sweeten deep scars remain  
The proof cuts have held  
Why do you have a fleeting Blue Moon

You've become liked  
While it moves on in the same scene

Its too sad of a story  
I think when you look up at the Blue Moon  
My time has come to a stop  
The wailing darkness of the Blue Moon doesn't end

Swallowing up in depth  
But still, I love it  
The sky will also be torn someday  
But my feelings will last forever'

The crowd roared once more as Utau finished her song.

Amu watched as other contestants preformed. Some where terrible, others were pretty good. A few of them even had Chara.

"Here's our last contestant. She's a young local girl, who probably skipped school to come here. Give it up for Hinamori Amu!" Nigh announced. _How did he know that?_

As Amu walked on stage the chara change with Dia activated. When she reached the mic spotlights flashed on.

"The song I'm about to sing is called 'Paper Moon'

_I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
Holding my breath  
I'm waiting on a Deadly Night_

Don't Scary, because the pumpkin coach  
That the witch drew  
Can be seen in your eyes

See You In Your Dreams  
Yeah Baby, even if it's a scary dream

Fairy Blue  
For your sake, I smashed the stars  
And decorated the  
Black Paper Moon  
If you'd believe in me!  
When You?re Lost "Here"  
I am... "Forever" With Your Soul

If I look up, like the shining moon

Letters emerge on the card  
That dropped the sweet, crimson jam

Your Destiny, because if you wish for it  
You can seize  
Any sort of world in your hands

Don't get confused  
No one can destroy it

Fairy Blue  
The proof of living that you gave me  
Is the "eternity" known as our bond  
If you'd shout for me  
I Will Find You My Dear!  
No matter where you are  
Break the spell bound to us

There are times when I can't believe in anyone  
And become subservient  
Nevertheless, your words  
Are echoing in my chest at anytime

Fairy Blue  
For your sake, I smashed the stars  
And decorated the "sign"  
When you'd lose sight of your dreams and get perplexed  
I'd like you to look up

Fairy Blue  
The proof of living that you gave me  
Is the "trust" known as our bond  
You're not alone  
When You're Lost "Here"  
I am... "Forever" With Your Soul

I can make my way to you, if you believe in me

The crowd roared with applause. As Amu left the stage, her chara change deactivated, and Nigh entered from the opposite side.

"Well folks, we've heard plenty of great singers tonight and few who were… less than adequate, but only one will win. The judges have made their decision. The winner of Chaos Incorporated's song contest is…. Hinamori Amu!" Nigh announced.

"No way! You must have cheated!" Utau snapped.

"You are incorrect young lady. As I clearly stated before, using a Chara change is perfectly legal." Nightmare responded.

"I will not except losing to this pink haired slut!" Utau raved.

"My. My. What would people think if they found out that the beloved Hoshina Utau was such a sore loser?" Nigh said as he walked backstage.

"Go ahead and tell people that. No one will believe you and it will damage your company's image." Yukari remarked.

"Maybe if it was my word alone, but I believe the saying is 'seeing is believing.'" Nigh said as he gestured to his right. As everyone looked over they saw a security camera staring straight at them.

"You wouldn't dare. Easter is not someone you want to be enemies with." Yukari threatened

"Amu is now being sponsored by Chaos now. If your enemies with her, your enemies with us." Nightmare remarked. _Sponsered by Chaos? Are they trying to intentionally sound evil?_

"Now come along now Amu. We need to get you to Chaos Incorporated's HQ to iron out the details of your contract." Nigh said as he ushered Amu outside.

* * *

**AN: I think we should stop it there for now. I don't want to spoil you guys.**

**Paper Moon was suggested by shugocharapimip. Blue Moon was suggested by Eternal Butterfly. **

**I'm not sure how big a role Nigh T. Mare and Nightmare will be playing in the main plot. Before anyone asks, No I will not be hooking him up with Amu.**

**The Flashback Aborted joke is something I've wanted to do for awhile.**

**Has anyone else read A Possibility of Evil: Book 1? It's probably the best Shugo Chara Fic I've ever read.**

**So how many people thought I've abandoned this fic? After so many comments after the last chapter, how could I? This is my most popular story; no way I'd stop it.**


	11. Ride to Chaos

**AN: Oh your God! I can't believe it. I actually received over a hundred reviews for this story! And virtually all of them are positive.**

**On a side note, I have to go to summer school**

**Knight's Chair Sai: Nigh T. Mare is not an insert of myself. He is the first OC I have ever created and I try to put a version of him in each of my stories.**

**Tessanime: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO F***ING SAY IT!? THIS IS NOT AN AMUTO FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'd also like to thank ****huskychao**** for simultaneously reviewing multiple chapters of this story**

* * *

**-2:30-Outside Concert Hall-**

"Please step inside." Nigh said as he open the side door to a green painted mini-van.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of setup?" Miki asked.

"Yeah. How do we know we can trust you?" Amu said, agreeing with her Chara.

"You don't." Nigh replied with a smirk. "Now if you would please get inside the vehicle."

"I don't know." Ran said as she peeked inside the car.

"If things start to take a turn for the worst you could always escape by chara changing or a Character Transformation." Nightmare reminded

"How did you know I can Character Transform?" Amu asked startled. _Has this guy been stalking me? That would explain how he knew I skipped school._

"Can't everyone? Now I suggest you get in the car before your distrustfulness of me begins to attract to much unnecessary attention." Nigh said a little mock annoyance.

Amu and her Chara hesitantly entered the car. Once they were in, Nigh slammed the door shut behind them. Amu strapped herself in as Nigh sat down in the driver's seat.

"You'd think someone who works for a big company would have a better car than this." Miki commented as they started to drive off.

"We can't all be spoiled obnoxious adolescents like that Hoshina girl. Besides this isn't even my car. Mine's in the shop and this was the only thing I could borrow on such short notice." Nigh explained.

"Earlier you mentioned that everyone could Character Transform. Does that mean you can Character Transform?" Dia asked.

"That is what I was implying." Nigh remarked.

"Wait that means if things started going bad I wouldn't be able to get away by Character Transforming because you would be able to stop my with your own Character Transformation!" Amu realized.

"It seems you have finally have put things in perspective, my little Pinkette." Nigh remarked. _This guy is really starting to get on my nerves._

"Although I doubt we could defeat you if you were to tap into the powers of several of your Chara simultaneously." Nightmare stated

"You mean perform a Character Transformation with more than one Chara?" Dia asked curiously.

"Can we do that?" Su asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never met anyone with more than one Chara before." Nigh replied.

"Can we?" Miki asked as Amu and the rest of her Chara turned to Iru.

"What?" The devil Chara asked.

"Your one of Utau's Chara. Has she ever Character Transformed with you and Eru?" Ran asked.

"As if. Before I joined up with you guys, she barely even noticed Eru existed. She'd never use her for a Character Transformation, let alone think of using both of us." Iru replied.

"So this demonic Chara belongs to Hoshina? Then why are you with Pinkette?" Nigh questioned.

"She kicked me out after I accidentally Character Transformed with Amu." Iru explained.

"You managed to Character Transform with someone else's Chara!?" Nigh said with a hint of shock.

"It wasn't easy. I felt so exhausted afterwards." Amu explained.

"Interesting." Nightmare muttered.

"What's interesting?" Su asked.

"Well, you see. I was wonder why the one you call Iru wasn't an X-Chara like the rest of you. Her belonging to Utau explains that. But it doesn't explain how you are X-Charas yet still retain most of you individual selves or how Amu has managed to stay herself." Nightmare elucidated.

The majority of Amu's Chara looked at each other sheepishly. They were a little embarrassed that those thoughts never seemed to cross their minds. Some of the humiliation came from the fact that they suddenly realized that they forgot to disguise themselves.

"I have wondered a bit about that myself." Dia spoke softly as if she were speaking to herself.

"Hmm. I've formulated a few theories on that myself. The problem is most of them are speculation. Chaos has never had a reason to do in-depth study on Chara before, despite the fact that several of the employees have Chara of their own." Nigh mused.

"So other employees have Chara?" Amu asked.

"Is that not what I just said?" Nigh asked rhetorically.

"Going back to what you said earlier. Each one of these employees can Character Transform, correct?" Dia asked.

"Quite right." Nightmare replied.

"How old are you people?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Why do you ask?" Nigh replied.

"From what I've been told only kids can have Chara yet you have one and you say a bunch of the people you work with have them." Amu explained.

"Again, anything I say will only be speculation. Chara are supposedly our true self, who we really are. Children act how they want to, ignorant to the opinions of others. As we grow, we become more and more self conscious. We worry what other people think of us and stray away from our true self's in attempts to become 'popular.' I believe the reason I and my associates still have our Chara is that we have stayed close to who we really are for all these years." Nigh elaborated.

"So you and your friends have Chara because you all act like you did when you were kids." Su asked.

"If you put what I just said in layman's terms, then yes. But that's not what I said." Nigh replied.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked curiously. _If kids act like their true selves, then wouldn't acting like you did when you were a kid be the same as being your true self?_

"We'll have to finish this tête-à-tête later for we have reached our destination." Nightmare said as Nigh had pulled the car to a stop.

-Sometime Later—Chaos Inc. HQ-

Amu stared up at the large office building. The coloring was grey and dull, yet the size of it was a little intimidating.

"This place looks so much like Easter" Iru commented, braking Amu out of her awe.

"I never took you for a pedophile, Nigh"

Amu's attention was quickly turned to the speaker of that statement. It was a man that had just walked out of the building. He was incredibly tall. He had long, straight, black hair and green eyes. What was odd about him was clothes were unbelievably baggy.

"Well, if it isn't the necrophiliac." Nigh responded as if he was saying a casual hello.

"Are you going to introduce me?" the stranger asked with a patient tone, like one you would use if you were asking a small child if they've forgotten something.

"The lass you see before is the winner of our contest. Her name is Hinamori Amu. I assume that she's going to be in trouble with her parents for staying out so late with an older gentleman." Nigh replied. It wasn't until then that Amu noticed how low the sun was in the sky. _How long were we in that car for?_

"Good evening miss. My name is Kaguya Zanza and this is my Chara, Skulketa" The man now known as Zanza greeted whilst gesturing to the floating egg beside him that until now Amu had yet to notice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" The egg responded. The egg was a dark grey and had the roman letters R. I. P. on it. The looked like it was opened on a hinge, so the Chara inside could see out but you couldn't see in.

"Oh, um. Nice to meet you too. If you don't mind my asking what does the R. I. P. stand for?" Amu asked as she examined the Chara.

"It stands for Rest In Peace, but in your case it would stand for Respectfully Intrusive Pinkette." Nigh answered. _I really don't like this guy_

"Hi! I'm Ran. That's Su. This is Miki. She's Dia. And her name is Iru" Ran greeted and introduced the Chara.

"Why are you in your egg?" Su asked.

"Because if I wasn't my egg, you wouldn't like what you see." Skulketa responded.

"It can't be that bad." Ran remarked as she got closer to the egg.

"Yes it is." The hiding Chara replied.

"All pleasantries aside what brings you out here?" Nigh asked, ignoring the two Chara that were chasing around the egg with the intent to get a peek inside. _So insulting each other and embarrassing me were pleasantries!? What is wrong with these people?_

"We got a call from Seiyo Academy. Apparently something happened at their Royal Garden." Zanza answered.

"Ohmygosh! Is everything their all right?" Amu asked.

"I can't say for certain. I was just going over there now to assess the damage. Skulketa, come! We have a garden to tend to." Zanza replied before walking off with his Chara which had managed to successfully keep Ran and Su from looking inside its egg.

"Maybe I should go with him. Some of my friends might have been hurt." Amu said as she attempted to follow the man, but stopped when Nigh put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." He told her.

"Why not!?" Amu cried out.

"What would everyone think if you showed up with a strange man, and knew something happened? You would be questioned on where you were and who he was." Nightmare explained.

"Maybe if I was there, whatever happened might not have happened." Amu muttered. Her mind was racing with thoughts and images of what might have happened in her absence. It soon became too much for the girl and tears began to trickle from her eyes. Amu stopped crying when she felt a sudden stinging sensation in her cheek. Looking up, she came to the realization that Nigh just slapped her.

"Quit sniveling. Do you really think things would change if you had been there? If it is as bad as you think, then if you were there you would be dead. Even if you could have made a difference you chose not to be there. Stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and 'maybes.' They are not important. What is important is what did happen. You don't know what happened. As the saying goes you should 'hope fore the best, but prepare for the worst.'" Nigh told her. All traces of the playfulness he had in there earlier conversation was gone.

"I think it might be best if we head in now." Nightmare quipped before floating to the door. The others followed in silence.

* * *

**AN: This seems like a good enough place to stop for know. **

**A lot of this chapter is filling in plot holes I've noticed when I reread this fic.**

**The green mini-van was inspired my mothers own green mini-van.**

**Zanza's first statement was just witty banter. The pedophile and Necrophiliac comments should not be taken seriously**.

**I'm disappointed in you people. I thought I told you too go write some Su fics a few chapters back!**

**In all seriousness not everything I wanted to happen this chapter did. I wanted to continue on, but I think the chapter was starting to become a little cumbersome.**

**So please review and all that jazz. I always thought that when authors say that reviews motivates them, they were just Bulls***ing. But no that I've accumulated some many reviews I'm starting to realize what they mean.**


	12. Meeting with the Big Man

**AN:OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! THE Arrowfoot the Dragon has reviewed this story And gave it praise *squeal* I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! *smack* Sorry for going all fanboy on you.**

**huskychao: Despite you saying that, I think I'm an average author at best. Nowhere near great. Remember, chapters 8 to now are all happening on the same day.**

**xxxUtauloverxxx: I assume from your name that your glad its not Amuto so Ikuto will hook up with Utau. Just pointing out that I'm not making any promises **

**Arrowfoot the Dragon: You said you liked Nigh, but didn't explain why. I curious as to why the creator of what is possibly the greatest Shugo Chara OC centered story would take interest in a minor OC in an Amu centered fic.**

**-Chaos Inc. HQ—**

* * *

"Good evening, Monsieur Mare." A woman greeted as they entered. She was sitting at what looked like one of those information booths you see in malls. She had snow white hair that was about shoulder length but curled up at the end. Her eyes were a shade of pink that reminded Amu of her hair. Her clothes looked incredible similar to Amulet Spade's, if Amulet Spade wore a D-cup. She looked like she would be a little older than Ikuto.

"Good evening, Laure." Nigh greeted the woman behind the counter.

"Monsieur Mare, you must stop zis habit of bringing young demoiselles here. People are starting to zink you are a pédophile." Laure spoke to Nigh playfully.

"But if I never did that, you would never have gotten a job here." Nigh replied.

"Vrai. Now are you going to introduce me to zis young miz?" Laure asked.

"This young lady is Hinamori Amu. She is the winner of the contest we held. Amu, this Laure L'ange." Nigh introduced. Su, who decided to introduce herself, floated over to the young woman and bowed in greeting. During this, she accidentally knocked over a container of pens and pencils.

"Oh my. Was zat one of zee Chara I have heard zo much about?" Laure asked. _She knows about Chara?_

"It doesn't look like she's ever interacted with a Chara before." Miki commented as she realized what Amu was thinking.

"Indeed it was, although it was not mine. You see, Pinkette has been gifted with multiple Chara." Nigh explained. _Why does he have to keep calling me that?_

"Zo, I take it zat you're going to introduce her to ze Grand Homme, zen?" Laure asked.

"You are correct in your assumption. Now if you excuse us, we mustn't keep him waiting." Nigh said as he ushered Amu into one of the elevators in the back of the room. Unknown to Amu and her Chara, Su was left behind as she decided to clean up the mess on the counter.

Once inside the elevator, instead of pushing one of the buttons, Nigh pulled a key out of his pocket. He placed it in a slot in the wall that Amu didn't even notice was there before hand. A small panel in the wall slid away, revealing another button label LV QR. Nigh pushed the button and removed his key. This caused the panel to slide back into place and the elevator to shoot up wards. Amu actually flew into the air with a yelp, as the elevator came to a sudden stop, and landed on her rear end.

"Come now, we don't want to keep you new boss waiting do we?" Nigh quipped with a chuckle as he walked out of the elevator. Amu and her Chara hurried to catch up with him.

This floor was interesting to say the least. Some of the doors were decorated while some where completely blank. The halls were wide. They even passed a kitchen. _What is this place!?_

They finally stopped in front of one of the decorated doors. It had a picture of a wolf standing on a cliff while howling at the moon. At the base of the cliff was all sorts of treasure.

Amu didn't know what she expected to be on the other side of the door. What she knew she didn't expect was a man in his twenties holding a plastic meter stick sword fighting a Chara wielding a pen. It looked like neither the man nor the Chara noticed anyone enter the room. It was amazing that Amu didn't hear them in the hallway with all the noise they were making

"I see you've finished your work already." Nigh commented.

Both man and Chara paused as Nigh spoke. They looked toward the door and finally realized that they had company. They looked a little embarrassed that they were caught red handed.

Now that they stopped fighting Amu could finally get a good look at them. The man was an American wearing a light blue T-shirt and white knee-length shorts. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked older than Laure but younger than Nigh.

The Chara reminded her of Yoru, except instead of being dressed up like a cat, the Chara was dressed like a wolf, complete with brown wolf ears sticking out of his head and a matching tail on his rear.

"Allow me to introduce the head of Chaos Incorporated, Leo Witkoski, and his Chara, Mammon." Nigh introduced.

"Sup? I take it that you're the winner of the contest." Leo remarked as he took a seat behind the giant desk toward the back of the room.

"Yeah, that's me." Amu replied. She had no idea how she was supposed to act. This man, her new boss, was just caught acting like a child.

"Since you have so much free time, I'm probably correct in assuming that you deligated some of you work load to Laure again." Nigh commented with a sigh.

"It's not like I don't pay her extra when I do that. Speaking of work, did you ever get a hold of CAT?" Leo asked as he pulled some papers out from his desk.

"Negative. I'm afraid that man is as allusive as ever." Nigh answered with a hint of disappointment.

"So are the little ladies going to introduce themselves or not?" Mammon asked from his perch on Leo's head.

"Oh, um I'm Hinamori Amu and these are Ran, Miki, Dia, Iru and… Hey where's Su?" Amu asked as she finally realized Su was missing.

"I believe she stayed behind to clean up the mess in the Lobby." Nightmare stated.

"Oh yeah. I want all of your opinions on something." Leo said as he fiddled with a TV remoted pulled out of his desk. Seconds later a recording started playing on Giant Plasma screen TV that was attached to one of the walls. _How did I not see that earlier?_

"-and now for the local news. Their have been reports from across the area of pies suddenly vanishing. Security cameras at several bakeries captured a blur as the pies vanished. Several children had claimed that they saw fairies at the sites of several of the incidents." The announcer said before Leo pushed a button and stopped the recording.

"From the look on your face I say you had something to do with this." Mammon commented. Amu replied simply by laughing nervously.

"That doesn't matter know. What matters is that next you do that you save some of the pies for us." Leo commented. _What the? I steal and he encourages it?_

"I think you broke her. How about she signs the contract you drew up before she gets damaged beyond repair." Nigh commented.

"Hold on a second, Amu's a minor. She can't sign anything, only a parent or guardian can. No one here falls under those categories." Miki commented.

"Ah but that is where your wrong. Are Shugo Chara not one's Guardian Character? Therefore you qualify as Amu's guardians." Leo retorted.

"Ain't loopholes grand?" Mammon quipped.

"Why not?" Amu replied her Charas' indecisiveness. She finally gave up on trying t make sense out of the situation.

As the Chara read over the contract, Nigh and Leo asked her various questions about herself.

"Hey, Furry. I've wanted to ask you something. Because of are newest employees' situation, I believe it would be best if we started doing some research on Chara." Nigh stated.

"I believe you might be right. We could probably use one of the empty sub-basements, but we don't have any equipment for that." Leo contemplated.

"What about Nikaidou's lab?" Ran piped up.

"Easter probably left everything there as he started acting independently at that point." Miki added.

"But wasn't most of it destroyed?" Amu asked

"Yeah, but didn't it also get fixed by Amulet Clover's Remake Honey?" Miki retorted.

"So you know where we can get equipment for Chara research? I hope you didn't have any plans for tomorrow, because your going to have to lead us their." Leo told her.

"Fine. Can I go know? Its getting late and my parents are probably worried." Amu said.

"Deal. Nigh, escort the young maiden home. See you Sunday." Leo said before he stared digging in his desk for something.

* * *

**AN: Not my longest Chapter, but not my shortest either.**

**Surprised no had asked what happened to Amu between chapters nine and ten.**

**I realized that there were a lot more male humans in this fic compared to females, so I made a female OC. No idea why I made her Albino or French, especially since I don't speak French. I hope I got the accent right, since I've never heard anyone speak with a French accent before**

**I assume that you can infer what the French words mean. **

**I'm probably going to be flamed for Sacrilege. Mammon is the name of the demon Lord of Greed.**

**CAT is a reference to the game The World Ends With You. Basically he's a big shot who does everything from designing furniture to teaching people life lessons. No one knows who he really is and his only known method of advertising is Graffiti and word of mouth**

**Sorry for the wait I got preoccupied with Giantbomb .com's Endurance Run of Persona 4. I'm surprised no ones made a crossover with Persona and Shugo Chara yet. The enemies in Persona are called Shadows. Their pretty much Anti-Chara. They're the Personification of all the things a person won't accept about them selfs. They grow stronger the more a person denies themself. You wield Personas, which are described as "a façade used to face the difficulties of life."**

**Add Chara and you have One's True Self, One's False Self, and One's Would Be Self.**


End file.
